Hamilton-Needle Point (Lams)
by JennsenT2605
Summary: Alexander has trypanophobia, the fear of needles. When the Hamilsquad is due to get shots, Alexander runs away from the doctor's office! It is mainly up to John to get Alexander stay in New York, or else he leaves forever! Will John and the rest of the Hamilsquad succeed? Contains Lams


**This is my first Fanfiction here! This is based off an episode of the TV show 'The Penguins Of Madagascar' called 'Needle Point', except it won't be ENTIRELY like the episode. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**_Hamilton-Needle Point_**

The Hamilsquad sat down at the park again, reminiscing the previous times they went to this beautiful park*. They were speaking a lot, laughing at their jokes and all that funny stuff. Suddenly, Lafayette gasped when he came to a realization.

"What's wrong, Laf?" Hercules asked the French man.

"I remember we have the same doctor's appointment today together!" Lafayette replied.

"Oh yeah!" John said.

"Guys, let's go" Alexander said.

The four men hopped on a carriage, riding to the doctor's office. Once they entered, they were immediately escorted to a room.

"Alrighty, boys. Let's begin this appointment. Now, who will be my first victim?" the doctor said, pulling a needle from the cupboard.

Alexander gasped. Even though the rest of the Hamilsquad didn't know it (his wife and his kids don't know either), Alexander has trypanophobia, which is a fear of needles. He had to leave this dreaded spot! Now!

"What's wrong, mon ami?" Lafayette asked Alexander.

"Um...nothing. Just worried for my wife" Alexander replied.

Lafayette became suspicious. Alexander must be lying! But he didn't talk about it. Soon, the doctor looked at his clipboard.

"John Laurens, you will get your shot first" the doctor said.

'Phew. It wasn't me who went first' Alexander thought to himself.

"Stay strong, Laurens. I'll give you some kisses once we get back from the doctor" Alexander said.

"Um, what?" John asked, confused about the 'kisses' part.

"I meant we'll go back to the park once we get back from the doctor" Alexander said.

John nodded, then followed the doctor to another room. While Hercules was determined that the appointment will go well and Lafayette was relieved that it wasn't a dentist appointment, Alexander was scared about getting his shot. And by shot, he means medical shot, not drink shot.

Soon, John was heard screaming in pain. Alexander became more scared.

"Mon ami, is everything alright?" Lafayette asked Alexander.

"I don't like it when I hear John scream in pain. John Laurens I mean" Alexander replied.

Alexander was telling the truth there. He did indeed hate it when he hears John scream in pain. Or when he hears any of his friends scream in pain, but mainly John.

Soon, the doctor entered the room again.

"Okay...Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Du Motier, Gilbert De Lafayette, you're next" the doctor said.

'How did the doctor figure out Lafayette's name?' Alexander thought.

"Stay strong, Frenchiest French Fry! Remember to breathe!" Alexander said to Lafayette, wondering why John hasn't come back.

"Oui!" Lafayette replied, following the doctor to another room.

Alexander's fear inside him grew even more. He prayed the Laffy Taffy didn't scream.

"OH, POUR L'AMOUR DES ARMES A FEU ET DES NAVIRES!" Alexander heard Lafayette scream in pain.

Welp, Alexander was wrong. The doctor returned again, without Lafayette or John.

"Hercules Mulligan, you're up!" The doctor said.

"Stay strong, Herc!" Alexander said.

Hercules replied to Alexander with a 'peace' sign before he followed the doctor to another room.

Now Alexander was alone. He was going to be the last patient to get the shot. However, he didn't want to be near that dreaded needle.

Suddenly, he hears Hercules scream in Irish, causing Alexander to put his index fingers on his temples, closing his eyes and praying he gets out before the doctor comes.

The doctor entered again. Blast! Alexander's chances of escaping were low, unless...

"Alrighty. Last patient in this appointment! Finally!" the doctor said, looking at his clipboard.

"Alexander Hamilton, you're-" the doctor began before he got karate kicked on the back by Alexander, passing out.

Alexander ran over to the window, opening it, and making his escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Lafayette home, the rest of the Hamilsquad were all hanging out, rubbing their bums while speaking.

"Someone explain why they had to give us a shot on our bums?" John suggested.

"Our buttocks are proved to be very fleshy, which is why doctors tend to give patients shots there" Lafayette replied.

"And they say getting a shot in the bum doesn't hurt at all" Hercules said.

Suddenly, they heard Alexander panicking, running in the house without knocking.

"Alexander, next time, knock on the door!" Lafayette said.

"Guys, this is a dire emergency! The British are planning to burn down New York! We have to leave the city...Forever!" Alexander screamed.

"Forever?!" the rest of the Hamilsquad asked.

"Forever" Alexander replied in fear.

"Let's go, boys" Lafayette said.

* * *

The Hamilsquad hid in a haycart, sitting down while talking about evacuation plans.

"Once we leave New York, we can all go and get jobs, and make a lot of money for a home that fits all four of us in one home" Lafayette said.

"Wait. What about Alexander's wife and children?" Hercules asked.

Alexander's mind suddenly clicked. He decided to tell them the real reason why they were leaving New York.

"Boys, no one is burning down New York. We're leaving New York because...I...I'm YAKYAKAYAK!" Alexander said.

"What?" Hercules said.

"I'm YAKAYAKAYAK!" Alexander said.

Alexander continued to babble a lot in fear while trying to speak.

"It sounds like Alexander is scared" John said.

"Let me guess:Jefferson?" Lafayette asked.

"No. I'm...I'm afraid to get a shot" Alexander replied, "A medical shot, I mean".

"It's alright, Alex. We'll be here for you. Stay strong, just like you told us. Now we're telling it to you. Go back to that doctor's office, and get your shot" John said, patting Alexander's back.

"Alright" Alexander said, kissing John on the cheek.

"Awww! I ship it!" Lafayette said.

John and Alexander looked at Lafayette.

"Ahem. Let's go" Lafayette said.

The Hamilsquad walked out of the hay cart and back to the doctor's office.

"Don't worry, Alexander. We'll-wait!" Hercules spoke, turning around and getting confused all of a sudden.

"What?" Lafayette asked.

"Where's Alexander?" Hercules asked.

The three men soon came to a realization:Alexander ran off! They saw Alexander running. They had to grab him. So the chase begins!

Lafayette, Hercules, and John ran all over New York City to try and catch Alexander. But they did come across obstacles: Two huge bushes, a cart, the Schuyler Sisters, etc. While running, Alexander lost his dark green hair ribbon, causing his hair to go down. John picked up the ribbon.

"Alexander's hair ribbon..." John said, amazed at the sight of the pine green ribbon.

Suddenly, John decided on a perfect idea!

"I'll disguise myself as Alexander, go back to the doctor's office, and get Alexander's shot. He won't mind about it, and he'll stay in New York!" John said.

"Genius!" Lafayette and Hercules said.

"Just let me ask Eliza to borrow her concealer and dark brown eyeshadow, and put on one of Alexander's coats" John said.

* * *

Meanwhile, after John did his makeover, Alexander sat down on a horse cast to be greeted by none other than Thomas Jefferson.

"Ew! Jefferson!" Alexander yelled in disgust.

"Hamilton, I have something to tell you. It's really serious" Thomas said.

"Fine" Alexander said, groaning.

"You have to stop John Laurens from getting a second shot. Not shot in drink terms. Shot in medical terms. If John gets another shot, he will become seriously sick. Or worse" Thomas said.

Alexander gasped at that. He didn't want to get a shot, but he didn't want to lose his John either. He immediately ran over to the doctor's office, running in the room John is in.

"Alexander?" John asked.

"I'm saving you from saving me" Alexander said.

"Why?" John asked.

"I talked to Thomas today, and he told me that if you get a second shot, you will feel super sick, or worse" Alexander replied.

John gasped.

"WILL I TURN INTO YOU AND ELIZA'S BABY?!" John screamed.

"No. It'll be worse than that" Alexander said.

John took a deep breath, kissing his love on the cheek.

"Thank you" John said.

Alexander blushed. He hugged John. John left before the doctor arrived.

"Hello, Alexander Hamilton. Time for your shot" the doctor said.

Alexander followed the doctor to another room.

* * *

The setting changes to the bird's eye view of New York. Some pigeons were resting on trees, ready to do their bathroom business on a person. Suddenly, they all heard Alexander Hamilton scream in horrible pain, causing them to get startled and fly away.

* * *

Everyone sat at the Lafayette home again. This time, Alexander was the one rubbing his bum.

"You know, you can't always let fear take over you when you get a shot, but the needles are like Little mosquitoes, ready to take-" Alexander began.

"Don't even mention mosquitoes in front of John! He's had some bad bites from them in South Carolina" Lafayette said.

"Boys, I have a feeling we're due to a very important dentist appointment today" Hercules said, reading a paper.

"THE DENTIST?!" Lafayette screamed in fear, running over to a lake and diving in it.

"But it hasn't been 6 months" John said, confused.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked this one-shot! As I said, this is my first fanfic, so it may have some errors here and there. Please like, review, and favorite this story! I do not own Hamilton or The Penguins Of Madagascar!**


End file.
